valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Jelanda
First Princess of Artolia. Behind her pure, sweet image lies a pampered princess with a heart of steel and a razor-sharp tongue. Jelanda is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile and Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. She is a Sorceress and is automatically recruited in Chapter 0. Background Jelanda is the spoiled, temperamental princess of Artolia. However, despite her brash and tomboyish behaviour, she genuinely loves her father and would go to great lengths to defend his honour. Thus, when Arngrim, an arrogant Artolian mercenary, insults the king to his face in front of the entire royal army, she is indignant. Lombert, a royal councillor, urges her to calm down, but she hatches an elaborate scheme to get revenge. Posing as a commoner by the name of Angela, she seeks Arngrim out and offers to hire him for a job. Despite his suspicions at her rather poor disguise, Arngrim decides to play along, and they meet a Yamato restaurant to discuss details. However, Jelanda's personality gets the better of her: she orders more food than she is able to eat, rudely complains about the restaurant's traditional cuisine and finally passes out after mistaking sake for water. Embarrassed, Arngrim nevertheless brings her home to recuperate. However, as she sleeps, she mumbles out the same words she shouted at him when he humiliated her father ("ten thousand deaths are not enough for you!"). Arngrim finally recognizes her and realizes why she has come. Shortly afterwards, she awakens and leaves in a hurry, flustered at finding herself in a compromising position, but promises to return the next day. Understanding her motivations, Arngrim plans to apologize for his behaviour; However, the next day, she fails to show up. Instead, a cloaked figure arrives to offer Arngrim a job: he is to accompany a load of unspecified cargo to Villnore alongside the thief Badrach. Along the way, the pair is intercepted by the Artolian army. They escape, but not before witnessing that their cargo was, in fact, an unconscious Jelanda. Badrach reveals that Lombert is a spy for Villnore. It seems that he planned to deliver the princess to Villnore as a means of blackmailing Artolia. However, he also had a failsafe: to avoid suspicion, he sent a patrol in pursuit of the cargo, and, in case they intercepted it, instructed the knights to give some medicine to the princess, which turned out to be Ghoul Powder. The Powder transforms Jelanda into a demon that destroys everything in its path. As Badrach runs away, Arngrim confronts her, only to witness the arrival of the newly awakened Lenneth, still accompanied by Freya and drawn to the presence of the demon. They help him in battle, and Lenneth recruits Jelanda as an Einherjar, possibly because of her devotion to her father. Arngrim then returns to Artolia to avenge her, but is quickly subdued by Lombert's magic. Jelanda, whose opinion of Arngrim has changed for the better after seeing him defending her, implores Lenneth to help him, which she successfully does. However, the royal guard appears, and Arngrim kills several soldiers. Upon seeing the carnage, the Captain of the guard, father of Arngrim's friend Lawfer, asks the mercenary whether he would really raise his hand against him. Knowing that he has avenged Jelanda's death, but also reluctant to attack a man that he respects, Arngrim chooses to commit suicide rather to cause further bloodshed. Seeing this, Lenneth recruits him, much to Jelanda's happiness. Battle Jelanda is the first Sorceress you obtain and joins with both an offensive and a defensive spell. She is mediocre in combat, but since she may be your only mage for a while, depending on recruitment odds, she will prove to be a valuable ally, should you decide to keep her. Her Familiar is a parrot. Initial Spells *'Fire Storm' *'Heal' Elemental Tolerance Purify Weird Soul As Jelanda is a Sorceress, her PWS will vary depending on her assigned offensive spell and her weapon. She will either cast the same spell three times in a row or use Great Magic, if her staff has that property. She will say "This is divine punishment!" before using it. Traits *Cute *Snobbish *Loves Dad *Shallow *Foolhardy *Stout *Naivete *Optimistic Recruitment Jelanda is obtained in Artolia during Chapter 0, on all difficulties. Her recruitment is mandatory. Transfer Jelanda's starting hero value is -41, and she can meet the requirements for Chapter 1, 4 and 7 with relative ease. Sending her up during Chapter 1 may be risky, as you might then be left without a mage for two Chapters. However, considering that Sorcerers/Sorceresses are the most numerous class in the game, she is by no means irreplaceable. Etymology Jelanda may be a variation on Yolanda, a name derived from the Medieval French name Violante, meaning "purple". The colour purple is often associated with royalty, which is appropriate for a princess. Trivia *Jelanda is voiced by the same actress as Mystina and Lyseria. *Jelanda and Arngrim's joint recruitment sequence is the longest of all the Einherjar. *Jelanda is one of three Einherjar that Lenneth must actually kill herself in order to recruit. The other two are Jun and Gandar. *The cutscene depicting Jelanda's transformation in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth creates a continuity error. In the video, she is wearing the purple dress she first appears in, rather than the short purple tunic and red stole she is supposed to be wearing in that scene. *Sending both Jelanda and Badrach to Asgard during Chapter 7 may result in a short additional scene between them during the Sacred Phase. They discuss Arngrim, and Jelanda appears to be missing him. You will not be able to see this if you are aiming for Ending A. *Jelanda's father may be Joshua, the cousin of the princes Langrey and Kristoff that Roienbourg wanted to make king to prevent civil war in Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume. *It is unknown how Jelanda learned sorcery. But it is assumed that she learn from Lombert, councilor of Artolia who studied the art of sorcery. Gallery File:Vp-jelanda3.jpg|Jelanda's character art File:Vp-jelanda2.jpg|Jelanda concept art File:Vp-jelanda4.jpg|Jelanda's expressions File:Pict_big_jelanda.jpg|Jelanda's Voice Collection picture Category: Character Category: Female Category: Einherjar Category:Sorcerer